Lo que no esperé
by Jugo de Limon
Summary: Richard y Rachel llevan 6 años de matrimonio. Tienen una hermosa hija, llamada Mary. Todo parece miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Podrá ser verdad? One-Shot!


Hola! les traigo una nueva historia, que solamente será un One-Shot.  
>¡Espero la disfruten!<p>

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya alrededor de 6 años desde que unieron sus vidas para siempre, en una bellísima ceremonia, digna de la pareja.<p>

Al recordarla su corazón se llenaba de alegría. Todo había sido hermosamente perfecto.

Se había adornado las mesas con pétalos de rosas blancas, las cuales se acompañaban con la tenue iluminación de velas blancas. En la mesa de regalos se encontraba un pastel blanco, espléndido y delicioso, con adornos que recordaban al rococó. También a cada lado de éste, le acompañaban dos contenedores de vidrio, que estaban llenas de agua, y dentro de la mismas habían rosas blancas; y flotando, una pequeña vela.

Del techo, colgaban pequeñas jaulas, que dentro de ellas había arreglos florales. Las pequeñas puertas de las jaulas, abiertas. Señal de la libertad que les esperaba, por fin.

La comida, llena de cortes deliciosos, y vinos de los más finos. Y de los postres, ni se diga. Toda una obra de arte.

Había mucha, mucha felicidad.

El ambiente se complementaba con la música de fondo, que era otorgada por un pianista, tocando dulces melodías.

Todos sus invitados se veían encantadores, y llenos de dicha por los novios. Reían con ellos. Ella podía sentir la sinceridad de todos.

Recuerda que en ese momento quería llorar de la emoción.

Su vals, fue una de las experiencias mas emocionantes y románticas de toda su vida.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando recordaba el suceso, y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus brillantes e inteligentes ojos. Que felicidad.

_Sin embargo…_

-¡Mami, mami! No llores, mami…- Le dijo una vocecita, muy cerca de ella. Sintió el abrazo de su pequeña hija, y se lo devolvió cariñosamente.

-¡Estoy llorando por que estoy feliz, mi amor!- le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su adorado sol.

-Anda, ve a terminar tu tarea, Mary- le pidió, amablemente. La niña corrió al comedor, a hacer lo que se le pidió.

Su niña era muy linda, preciosa. Tenía un cabello sedoso, y negro como la noche. Piel cremosa, labios y mejillas rosadas características de su edad, y unos brillantes ojos ametistas. Mary era sumamente inteligente para su edad. Su madre constantemente le inducía al estudio, lectura, y a descubrir nuevas palabras para ampliar su léxico. De igual manera, también le enseñaba artes, tales como pintura, y música. Y por último, pero no menos importante, le enseñaba todo a cerca de las artes mágicas y curación (Debido a que no había adquirido la telekinesia, al menos todavía)

En cuando a su padre, el le enseñaba todo a cerca de cómo resolver problemas lógicos y deducción, así como acrobacias. Combate todavía no, debido a su edad. Todo lo que le enseñaban, era adaptado para que una niña de 5 años comprendiera. Está de más decir cuan orgullosos estaban ambos padres de la capacidad de su hija.

-¡Mami!- escuchó a lo lejos -¿Cuándo llega Papi?- Rachel miró su delicado y elegante reloj de muñeca.

-Me temo todavía falta mucho, mi amor- le respondió. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina a poner el té favorito de ambas. Después, se fue a la lavandería a sacar la ropa del secador, y doblarla.

-Apúrate en terminar tu tarea, Mary- Le recomendó –Ya casi es la hora del té- dobló una camisa de su marido, y la apiló con otro par de camisas más.

-Quiero que Papi venga a la hora del té- le dijo la pequeña muñeca, mientras seguía haciendo sumas básicas.

-A Papi no le gusta el té- le recordó la madre.

Escuchó sonar su comunicador a lo lejos, y dejó enseguida de hacer la ropa, para subir a su recamara y contestar la llamada, que seguramente era su esposo.

-Hola, cielo- contestó, felicidad mostrándose en su rostro.

-Hola, cariño- le dijo, un poco seco. Ella lo notó enseguida, y sintió como se le oprimía el corazón.- Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo. Solo llamé para avisar que no llegaré hoy- hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo está Mary?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Extrañándote.- Le contestó –Mira, ¿por qué no cambiamos turnos? Hace semanas que no tomas un descanso, y tu hija te necesita. ¿Por qué mejor no regresas y tomo tu lugar?- le volvió a preguntar, esperanzada.

-No esta vez, Rachel- Contestó, seriedad en su rostro.

-Pero…- Su esposo la interrumpió, abruptamente.

-¡NO, RACHEL!- le gritó, y ella sintió como la tristeza le invadía. No toleraba el dolor en su corazón. –Queda fuera de discusión- condenó, su esposo. El iba a decir otra cosa, cuando ella cerró el comunicador, sin más. Enojo y tristeza a flor de piel. Tiro el comunicador lejos de ella, con desprecio. Sintió como el intentaba sentirla, alcanzarla por medio del lazo que los unía. Lo bloqueó inmediatamente, solo por un tiempo.

…_Todo estaba cambiando_

Y rápido, y ella no sabía por qué. Analizó todas las probabilidades del porqué pudiera estar tan distante Richard últimamente, pero llegando a la conclusión que ella no le había dado ninguna razón para que se comportara así.

Puede que solo sea una etapa, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

-¡Mami, el té!- entró la niña, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –¡Ya está el té!- y sin más, la pequeña salió corriendo para bajar hacia el comedor.

La madre suspiró, y se levantó de la cama para seguir a su precioso tesoro. Cuando de pronto, escuchó un golpe, y los llantos de la niña.

-¡Mary!- Rachel corrió, asustada. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y vio a Mary tirada en el suelo, llorando y agarrando su pequeña rodilla. Se arrodilló, y quitó las manitas de la niña para ver la herida.

-Muñeca, ¿qué te pasó?- Preguntó, preocupada. Miró bien el daño, y solo era un golpe con una pequeña raspadura.

-Quise hacer una de las acrobacias que papi me enseño, pero no vi el sillón- hizo una pausa, limpiándose las lágrimas –y me pegué.- terminó, intentando retener sus llantos.

-Sabes que eso no se hace dentro de la casa, si no en el gimnasio de tu Papá.- le reprochó suavemente la madre. Suspiró –Déjame te curo, anda.-

La niña se tapó nuevamente el golpe, no dejando a su mamá que la curase –¡No, Mami! Te va a doler mucho. ¡La otra vez vi como le ayudaste a papi, y te dolió mucho, mucho!- Rachel se conmovió.

-Ay, linda- Sonrió –No me va a doler nada, te lo prometo- Mary, confiando en su mamá, se dejó curar. Y en un santiamén, dejó de sentir dolor. Se alegró, y se puso de pié.

-¡Eres la mejor, Mami!- le agarró de la mano, para guiarla a la cocina. Salió de ahí, y fue a buscar su juego de té favorito. Uno rosa, con ornamento florales, y un toque de dorado. Iba y volvía a la cocina, cada vez con una taza en la mano.

-Solo estas dos tazas, Mary. No tenemos invitados. ¿Lo quieres con leche, o limón?- Preguntó con dulzura, Rachel. Mary fue corriendo al comedor, a sentarse en donde se encontraba el juego de té completo. El lugar favorito para estar con su mamá.

-¡Leche!- Le gritó. Espero un rato vio como su madre atravesaba el umbral, sosteniendo ambas tazas de té, utilizando su telequinesis para sostener un a bandeja de galletas

Pasaron las horas, y madre e hija pasaban tiempo de calidad. Cada vez oscurecía más, y más, y la pequeña Mary insistía más y más por su papá. Rachel se sentía muy mal, por que sentía la tristeza de su hija. Intentaba reconfortarla, y hacerle olvidar la ausencia de su papá, que no daba mucho resultado.

Siguieron pasando las horas, y llegó la hora de dormir. Rachel llevó a su niña a dormir. La baño en pequeños besos, le dio las buenas noches, y salió de su habitación. Apagó todas las luces, y salió de su casa, y se sentó en el pórtico, sintiendo el frío del suelo, y el viento del otoño en su rostro.

Empezó a agarrar un mal hábito, que era el de fumar un cigarrillo cuando estaba deprimida, y sola.

Y hoy, se sentía exactamente así.

Después de fumarse el cigarro, entró por un libro, y volvió a salir para sentarse en donde estaba, en el pórtico.

Sin darse cuenta, le dio las 2 AM.

Dejó de lado el libro, para ponerse a reflexionar sobre el deterioro de su matrimonio.

Richard empezó a comportarse así desde hace un mes. No todos los días, claro, pero desde hace un mes o un poquito más. Desde que empezó a caer mas trabajo, mas investigaciones. Tal vez era que estaba estresado de tanto trabajo. Pero, eso no lo justificaba de tratarla así.

Poco a poco empezó a sentir el cansancio, y mejor se fue a dormir. Se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en interiores y una camisa, y se metió a la tranquilidad que le brindaba la cama.

Y durmió plácidamente…

O eso creía.

Después de dos horas, empezó a tener una terrible pesadilla, con Dick involucrado. En ella, veía caricias, y escuchaba gemidos. Pies entrelazados, un cuerpo arriba de otro…Lo que lo hacía una pesadilla, es que ella no era quien estaba con Dick. Todo era tan lúcido, que le aterraba aun más.

Se despertó, asustada. No entendía que sucedía. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Solo fue…una pesadilla- se dijo a si misma, mientras se volvía a reincorporar en su cama. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y esas imágenes llegando de nuevo a su mente, flashazos de todo lo que había visto anteriormente. Seguía escuchando gemidos, gritos, nombres. También, imágenes del cuerpo de su acompañante. Cada detalle imprimiéndose en su mente, como un tatuaje.

Rachel empezó a llorar, desesperada y aterrada.

-Detente…-suplicó.

No era una pesadilla, era _real._

Su marido estaba viviendo todo eso, y ella también.

Todo los objetos a su alrededor empezaron a sacudirse, como si fuese un temblor. Y no solo los objetos, si no toda la casa.

Volvió a ver más imágenes, pero ahora eran memorias: Una mirada furtiva, un beso robado de parte de su amante, coqueteos, pequeñas caricias…

Richard estaba recordando todo, mientras tenía sexo con su amante. Koriand'r

Rachel escuchó a su hija despertarse, asustada por todo el caos que se estaba originando en la casa. Rápidamente se levantó, a cerrar la puerta para que su hija no entrara a su habitación. No quería que la viese así. Mary empezó a llamar a su mamá, pegándole a la puerta para que la abriese, suplicándole que le abriera.

-¡DETENTE!- gritó, en un llanto desesperado. Se desplomó en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma. Sentía tanto dolor.

¿Acaso Richard no se daba cuenta de cómo se estaba sintiendo?

No, si sabía. Solo la ignoraba.

-¡Mami, Mami!- Escuchó a lo lejos, Rachel. Intentó calmarse, por el bien de su hija. Después, escuchó como la niña se fue corriendo a su habitación. La casa dejó de temblar, y le costaba tanto trabajo…

Las imágenes siguieron viniendo a su mente, haciéndolas casi intolerables. Escuchó como su hija le empezó a dejar un mensaje de voz a su papá, por medio del propio comunicador de la niña, que le habían dado en caso de emergencia.

Las vivencias dejaron de llegar a ella, suponiendo que Richard se detuvo al escuchar el mensaje desesperado de su hija. No lo sabía, pero a estas alturas ya no podía razonar muy bien.

Siguió llorando, destrozada. En su mente, solo pensaba que pudo haber hecho mal, para que la persona que tanto amaba, le traicionara así.

Empezó a sentir ondas de preocupación, por parte de Richard, pero eso ya no significaba nada para ella.

-_Rachel, por favor. Dime que…_- Empezó a comunicarse Dick por medio de su lazo, pero Rachel lo bloqueó rápidamente. En seguida, escuchó su propio comunicador sonar. La tristeza y el dolor, pronto se convirtió en furia. Destrozó el comunicador, y agarró dos maletas para ella y su hija, y metió toda la ropa posible dentro de la suya. Abrió la puerta, y vio a su pequeña llorando en su cama. Sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, nuevamente. Tenía que hacer a un lado su dolor, para poder tranquilizar a su hija.

-Mi cielo, princesa, mírame.- le pidió suavemente, Rachel. Mary abrazó a su mami, llorando desamparada.

-Tuve mucho miedo, mami.- le dijo, entre sollozos. Rachel la abrazó, para tranquilizarla.

-Todo esta bien, muñeca.-le susurró, como si tuviera miedo de hablarle mas fuerte pudiese hacerla llorar mas. Se levantó, y guardó ropa de Mary en la valija restante. Regresó a su habitación para tomar una bolsa de plástico, y metió cosas personales como juguetes y libros. Se vistió, y desde su cuarto le pidió a Mary que se vistiera tambien. Ya una vez terminado, regresó con Mary y se sentó junto a ella.

-Dulzura, necesito que me escuches con atención- la pequeña volteó a ver a su madre, sus grandes ojitos brillando por las lágrimas. –Tenemos que salir de viaje por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Ven, ponte de pie. –le ordenó- necesito que seas fuerte, fuerte. Por tu mami. –suplicó. Mary asintió, y se puso de pie junto con su madre.

-¿Y Papi?- preguntó, inocentemente. Su madre guardo silencio por un momento, hasta que le respondió.

-No podrá venir, corazón- dijo, con tristeza en su mirada. Ambas salieron de la casa, con un andar triste y ambas tomadas fuertemente de la mano. La niña volteo a ver hacia atrás, para ver su casa. En ese momento, Mary supo que no volvería a ver a su papá nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclarando: Mary se llama por la mamá de Dick. <strong>

Les juro que creí que iba a ser mas largo, pero en fin.  
>Dick es un patán, espantoso...<p>

...¿será?

¿Nunca más las podrá volver a ver?

¡Díganme sus interpretaciones! TODAS  
>Tambien cuéntenme que es lo que opinan de este one-shot. No se les olvide que dejar un review es alentar a alguien a escribir, y a mejorar la calidad de las historias.<p>

¡Los amo!


End file.
